philadelphiafandomcom-20200214-history
Philadelphia:Policies and guidelines
This is a summary of PhiladelphiaWiki policies and guidelines. For detail on particular topics, see the policies and guidelines category. You can also see policies that we're working on. What is PhiladelphiaWiki? The best way to find this out is to look through our pages and see for yourself! However, if you want an overview, here are the most important points: * PhiladelphiaWiki is primarily an encyclopedia - a collaborative project written by, for, and about the city of Philadelphia. * PhiladelphiaWiki aims to hold a neutral point of view. Articles should attribute opinon to people or groups rather than stating it as fact. Disagreements should be characterised - stating all positions - rather than continued here. * PhiladelphiaWiki is not a place to hurt people. Malicious edits, hate speech, et al is not welcome here. Stick to the facts! * PhiladelphiaWiki is not censored for the protection of minors. Explicit or offensive content may exist where it is considered appropriate to a topic, although outright pornography is not permitted by our terms of use. * PhiladelphiaWiki is not Wikipedia, or simply a copy of Wikipedia. We have different aims, and where they converge, most non-Philadelphia topics are best left to Wikipedia. However, like Wikipedia, we do make decisions by consensus. You can (and should! :-) read more about what PhiladelphiaWiki is and also what it is not. Blocking users We don't want to bite the newbies. Try and understand that new users may be unused to the wiki way before you block them from editing. However, if a user (particularly an anonymous user) has never even tried to contribute anything useful you should consider blocking them, especially if you believe that they have come here solely intending to cause trouble and will continue doing so after being warned. Initial blocks should probably be from 24 hours to 1 month depending on the severity of problems/number of pages affected. Future blocking is at the discretion of the administrator, subject to review. If necessary, you should use range blocks to block more than one IP, but be very careful with this feature. If you don't know how to use it, talk to Douglas Muth. Protecting pages Protection of pages is a very tempting administration tool. However, from the user's side, it raises a large barrier to contribution. If you do protect a page, don't forget to add one of the protection templates to the page, and to remove both it and the protection when the trouble has passed! Vandalism In the event of a major vandal attack, it may be appropriate to protect pages. Do not go wild over this - PhiladelphiaWiki has enough users to handle occasional vandalism on isolated pages, so it's usually only necessary to protect the most popularly vandalised page, as this is likely to be where the vandals are entering PhiladelphiaWiki. Revert wars If there are a significant number of reverts on an article, it may be suitable for protection until it seems likely that enough discussion has occurred and consensus has formed on the article's talk page. Category:Policies and guidelines